RayMariah, just 'cause I was bored
by Maru1
Summary: I was bored, So I wrote an RM fic. It's not that bad. Just R&R and don't mind the title okay? ;)


Hey, It's Maru here again with a new ficcie! ^_^ This really has no plot, I wrote this cos I was bored so it really sucks...but I hope you guys like it anyways. Please review my fic, but TRY not to flame me okay? Cos if you do, I shall...uhh uhh...kidnap your grandma and uhh...yeah!!!! o_0   
  
'...' thinking  
  
"..." talking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, never did, never said I did and never will, ya got that?!  
  
----------------  
  
- Chapter One -  
  
Mariah had just moved to Japan from China a month ago and was now walking in the park. Even though it was all ready dark, late, cold and she had no one with her. The only things she did have were her pink bag that she always carried with her and of course her Beyblade.   
  
The thing Mariah really likes about Japan is, how beautiful it gets in the Spring...Cherry trees, or as they call them there: sakura no ki, start to bloom beautiful, pink cherry blossoms. But she would still have to wait awhile for that to happen, since it was summer.   
  
Mariah sat down on a nearby bench and dug out her pink Beyblade out of her bag.   
  
' Galux... '   
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the bushes. " What was that?! " She then heard the same thing again, but this time she also saw a shadow. Mariah was shaking in fear.   
  
' D-don't worry Mariah. It's probbly just a squirrel or something...But then again, squirrels don't have big shadows like that, or ones that are shaped like a human.... ' She thought to herself and got even more scared.  
  
Then she heard some one say her name...Mariah accidently dropped her BeyBlade on the ground without even noticing and ran away as fast as she could back home.  
  
----------------  
  
The next day, Mariah woke up early in the morning, got up, ate breakfast and got dressed. She was just about to leave, but...   
  
" Oh no...Where is it?? " She wondered and started searching the whole house for what she had lost.   
  
" I can't believe I lost my Beyblade!! " She shouted, threw her bag carelessly on the floor and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
...Sigh...   
  
' How could I have lost it? I coulda swore I just had it yesterday...Wait a sec! '   
  
- Flashback -   
  
Mariah sits down on a nearby bench at the park and gets her Beyblade out of her bag. She hears a noise coming from the bushes. She thinks it's just a squirrel till she sees a shadow and hears someone calling her name. She runs away as fast as she can and...accidently drops her Beyblade on the ground.   
  
- End of flashback -   
  
' I gotta go find it! ' Mariah thought to herself, grabbed her bag and left the house. But then she stopped.   
  
' I can't go back there... What if whoever it was is there again, waiting for me? ' The girl then shaked her head.   
  
' What am I thinking? I'm going there! '   
  
---------------  
  
...Meanwhile, somewhere else....   
  
" Way to go, Tyson! " Max, the cute blonde with orange overalls said and high-fived his friend.   
  
" What did he do this time... " Kai mumbled, while leaning agains a tree.   
  
" You guys shoulda seen how scared Mariah got yesterday! It was so funny! She even dropped her Beyblade. " Tyson, the one who scared Mariah, laughed and showed everyone the Beyblade.   
  
" Uh oh... Mariah's going to kill you if she finds out. " Said Kenny, or as the rest of them call him: Chief.   
  
" That would be interesting. " Dizzara, or Dizzy, Kenny's talking laptop said.   
  
" ... Anyway, whatcha guys wanna do with it? " Tyson asked " Hide it? "   
  
Ray didn't really like the idea of that.... " No, give it back to her. "   
  
" Huh? Why? But that's no fun! "   
  
" Yeah, but it's fair. Now go give it back. Mariah's probbly looking all over for it. "   
  
" Aww man...I guess...Just let me look at it first! "   
  
" No, Tyson. " Ray said and took the Beyblade from Tyson. " I'll return it myself. Right away. "   
  
---------------  
  
Mariah was walking down the same street again. This time she didn't go to the park, because she saw the police departement and decided to go there to ask about her lost Beyblade. She ran there, opened the door and entered.   
  
" Are you looking for something, miss? " Mariah heard someone ask her. She turned around and answered:  
  
" Uh, yeah, in fact I am looking for something. You see...I lost my Beyblade. It's pink and it has a cat-like bit beast on it. "   
  
" Um...I'm sorry miss, but we don't keep lost toys here. "   
  
" Well, thanks anyway. " She thanked, left and was dissapointed. ' I guess I'll never find it. '   
  
' But how am I supposed to Beyblade then? ' She sighed. But right after that she bumped into someone.   
  
" I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming. " Mariah apoligized and noticed who it was.   
  
It was Ray. " It's all right. " He said and smiled to the girl   
  
' ...Ray? '  
  
" Ray...What're you doing here? " Mariah asked him  
  
" Well, I was actually looking for you. " He answered  
  
" Me? "  
  
" Yeah...In fact...I've got something for you. " Ray said and gave Mariah her Beyblade back. " There you go...You've probbly been looking for this. "   
  
Mariah was so happy that she hugged Ray.   
  
" Thanks, Ray. " The pink haired girl thanked " Is there anyway I can repay you? Just name it. "  
  
" Um, you really don't have to do this, you know... "   
  
" Don't be silly! Of course I do! I mean, you did find my beyblade. "   
  
" Heh...Well, there is one thing... " He started  
  
" Yeah...? "   
  
" I mean err nothing. Just forget about it. " Ray said while blushing  
  
" C'mon... Just say it. I won't laugh. "   
  
" Well...you probbly won't laugh. You'll probbly hate me if I told you. "  
  
" Hate you?! Ray, you know I would never hate you! Now please, just say it. "   
  
" Alright then...There's actually something I'd like to do. "  
  
" Yes? Just say it. "   
  
" Well...I don't know if you'll like it much..."  
  
" Raymond! What are you afraid of ? Please just tell me what you got on your mind..."  
  
" Right...Okay. Here goes, I guess. " Ray said nervously, leaned closer and closer to Mariah until their lips met in a sweet kiss. Mariah was real surprised but she enjoyed it. Right when Mariah was going to kiss the boy back, Ray stopped.  
  
" Hm? What's wrong...? " Mariah wondered  
  
Ray was blushing way more now than before. " Um, nothing. " " Actually, I have to go..." Then he left. He didn't really have to go, it was just a lie.   
  
" Ray... " Mariah said to herself.  
  
Later the only thing Mariah had on her mind was that kiss. It didn't seem like much, but to her, it was something special for sure. But did Ray really mean it...?  
  
---------------------  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Was it good? Bad? Or did it totally suck? 


End file.
